Current instant messaging (IM) sessions (e.g., chats) often become convoluted and difficult to navigate as threads become increasingly longer and more complex. As the chat continues, numerous participants can join and/or disengage from the chat further complicating the chat session. As time goes on and as various participants join/leave the chat, there is an ever increasing likelihood that the subject matter, and/or topic(s) of the chat become less centric and focused. That is, there is an increased likelihood that one, or more, participants find the instant chat is no longer on the precise topic he/she desires; there are too many participants; and/or various participants want to vary the topic to a different topic (be it modestly different or entirely different) than is currently existing with the chat. Further exacerbating this complexity is that starting a new and separate chat session by one, or more, participants is a complicated matter.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the related art.